South Park The powers within
by Tweeked-angel
Summary: Everything in south park changes when Cartman spends his friend's money on a 'stupid crystal ball'. Alliance's form, sides are chosen, and hidden powers reveal themselves. The ultimate war is about to be waged.  Rated for language. Might contain slash.
1. Fun times in the attic

(( Disclaimer: I do not own anything off of South Park (characters, setting, etc. etc.)

Everything South Parkian belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

Authors note number 1: My first fanfiction... Please be gentle with me... *Puppy dog eyes*))

It was a nice spring day in South Park, Colorado. The sun was out and high in the sky- really the perfect day to be outside. That's not where the four seventeen year olds were, however. You could find them in a musty old attic, staring at a bunch of old boxes.  
>Stan Marsh looked down sadly. "Ah man, Stan... I'm so sorry about your grandfather dyeing (dying) and all..." He heard Cartman behind him.<br>"Fuck you, Cartman. You just want to look through his antiques for something you can sell." Stan snapped out against the rather chubby teen. Cartman made a face.  
>"It's not like he'll need it where he's going." Cartman said, crossing his arms. Stan opened his mouth, as if to say something. He shut it silently as Kyle spoke up.<br>"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Cartman's right for once, Stan. In a way at least. You really need to let these things go, before you become a hoarder again." Kyle pointed out. Stan sighed.  
>"I... I'm just going to miss him, Kyle... All these years I thought he was a pain in my ass and immortal... Now he's gone and I'm regretting not spending more time with him..." The black haired boy looked down at his shoes glumly.<br>"Tch. Immortal." Kenny muttered under his breath. Stan looked up at him questioningly.  
>"What was that, Kenny?" He asked. Kenny rubbed the back of his head.<br>"Nothing. Just thinking." 'Like they would understand...' The athletically built blond thought. Kenny had a strange power- something that all his friends lacked. He couldn't die. Well, technically he could. He did so all the time. But every time he did, he would be resurrected the very next day. He was the only one in South Park with a curse like this... What made it worse was that when the day of his resurrection came, no one could remember him dying at all.  
>It was a lonely world, but he had convinced himself that he was used to it. Many a times he wished someone could relate to him... Wished that someone else had a power that changed their lives too. Kenny snapped out of his train of thought as he heard his friend's voice.<br>"Earth to Kenny... Hello?" Cartman called out.  
>"Hm?" Kenny shook his head rapidly, as if to shake those gloomy thoughts out of his head.<br>"Are you ok, Kenny?" Kyle asked, looking up from the box he was digging through. "We started going through what to keep and what to throw out, and you just stood there like you were high or something." Before Kenny could reply, Cartman chimed in.  
>"We're not gonna do all the work, Kenny. Pull your weight, for fucks sake."<br>"Oh, like you've been doing anything but sitting on your lazy ass. You've been on the same box for forever now." Kyle said.  
>"That's because I know what to do with it already. All this junk needs to be sold- no point in keeping it." Cartman retorted.<br>"We're not selling everything! I need something to remember grandpa by!" Stan exclaimed. Cartman gave an exasperated sigh.  
>"God, your such a pussy, Stan. Here." The bigger teen reached into the box he was at, picking an object without even looking. He brought out glass egg with many colorful designs on it and tossed it towards Stan. "There. You have something to remember him by. Let's sell the rest of this shit." Stan caught the egg, glaring at Cartman.<br>"Dude, stop being such an asshole. This is pretty much Stan's stuff now, so only he can choose what to do with it." Kyle informed. Stan looked gratefully at Kyle. The curly haired teen had been his best friend for as long as he could remember. He was always there for Stan, and was the first of his friends to know about his grandfather's tragic death. Among all of Stan's friends, Kyle had always been the most supportive.  
>"Whatever, Sir Nags-A-Lot. Let's hurry this up. It's stuffy up here." Cartman complained.<br>The four boys went through the boxes, Stan judging what items stayed, and what items could be sold. About half way through, Kenny let out a cry of joy. The other three looked up at him quizzically. "Woo-hoo! I've hit the Jack pot!" Kenny exclaimed. He looked at Stan with urgency. "Stan... Would you mind if I kept what's in this box?" He asked.  
>"What is it?" Stan questioned. Kenny grinned ear to ear and pulled out a magazine from the box in question. Stan's face immediately turned red at the sight of the magazine. "Dude! Put that away! I didn't want to know my grandpa read stuff like that!"<br>"Stan's grandpa looked at porn? Oh my god, that's too funny!" Cartman laughed.  
>"So? Can I have them? I don't think I have any of these ones!" Kenny asked, excitedly.<br>"They're probably from when porn first came out, knowing how old you're grandpa was." Kyle said, trying not to chuckle.  
>"Whatever! Kenny, you can have them. Just put it away, already!" Stan yelled, looking away.<br>"Yes!" Kenny cheered. He placed the magazine back in the box gingerly.  
>The four continued looking through boxes. Soon they had everything in two piles- one for Stan to keep and one to sell at the pawn shop. Kyle smiled, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "Wow! The 'sell' pile is much bigger than I thought it would be! Good job, Stan." Kyle commented. Stan smiled slightly.<br>"Now let's get to the shop before he changes his mind!" Kenny joked.

It was quite a chore getting everything down from the attic and to the pawn shop before it closed. It was well worth it, though. Most of the antiques and war relics sold for a great price. They came out of the store happy with their earnings. "Well, we definitely have enough to buy that game system we were looking at, and probably extra we can split up." Kyle informed after counting the money. "I don't think the store will be open by the time we get there, though. It's getting late. Plus, I should probably head home anyway." Stan nodded.  
>"Yeah. Me too."<br>"Ok. I'll hold on to the money until tomorrow then." Cartman automatically volunteered himself.  
>"What? Why should we trust you with the money?" Kyle questioned.<br>"Cause we know we can't trust you, Kyle. You'd probably hide it away in your Jew cave!" Cartman accused.  
>"Jew what- ugh. Look. You're not holding the money. You'll probably do something stupid with it." Kyle argued. "Stan should hold it. It was his grandpa's stuff we sold, after all."<br>"No way. Stan will just go back and buy his grandpa's junk back." Cartman scowled. "And Kenny will just spend it on food to feed his family." He added.  
>"No I wouldn't, asshole!" Kenny yelled.<br>"Of course you would. Poor people are so predictable. Good, then I'll keep the money. We will meet right back here first thing in the morning and then we can buy that game system!" Cartman started running towards his house before anyone could argue further with him. Stan sighed, watching him go.  
>"I really hope we won't regret letting him take the money." He said.<br>"We will." Kyle shook his head.  
>"Well. At least we know that he can't buy anything tonight. All the stores are already closing. Thank God for Sundays." Kenny said. Kyle nodded.<br>"Yeah. Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kyle started on his own way home. Stan and Kenny followed suit.


	2. What's within the crystal ball

((Authors note: Finally got it proof read! My editor was really slacking. Didn't get the message my ass... Ah, well. Here is chapter two! ))

The next morning Kyle, Kenny, and Stan met up on the street as they agreed they would. Cartman was already there. "Ok, Cartman. Where is the money?" Kyle asked, eyeing Cartman suspiciously. He seemed happy. Too happy.  
>"You guys are not gonna believe this." Cartman was clearly excited.<br>"Shut up, Cartman. Where's the money?" Stan's eyes narrowed as he saw a strange circular shape hidden under a purple cloth. "... You didn't..." He clenched his teeth. Cartman grinned.  
>"Check this out, guys." He announced. He pulled the cloth off of the object, revealing a crystal ball with an odd glow to it. Kyle face palmed. "You are an unbelievable son of a-" Cartman interrupted Kyle before he could continue.<br>"I bought this off a mysterious old man I ran into last night. He said that great power lies within this ball, and that anyone who gazed into it would have their greatest wish answered." Cartman explained.  
>"And you believed him?" Kyle asked dryly, rubbing his temples.<br>"Sure it was hella expensive, but this is going to be totally worth it. You guys, this stone can give us more than that game station ever could." Cartman continued, ignoring Kyle's remark.  
>"You spent my grandpa's relic money on a crystal ball?" Stan said silently, his face filled with more shock than anger. Kenny sighed.<br>"We knew something like this would happen... Why the hell did we let him take the money?" Kenny kicked a rock out of frustration.  
>"We can try it out today, in the park. All our dreams will come true today!" Cartman nodded, mainly to himself. Stan looked at Cartman, still dumbfounded.<br>"You spent my grandpa's relic money on a /crystal ball/..." Stan repeated.  
>"It'll be worth it, Stan! Trust me!" Cartman said, putting his hands up as if about to defend himself. Stan glared at Cartman.<br>"It better be, fat ass... Or I swear to god..." Stan began.  
>"Woah! Calm down there, bro. We can go to the park now. Just watch, you guys will be glad I shared this with you instead of keeping it for myself!"<p>

It was a busy day at the park. Because of the nice weather that summer, everyone seemed to feel the need to be outside. The four boys sat around the re-covered orb in a circle. Kyle looked around from where he was sitting. "Man, the park sure is crowded today. It's like everyone from school is here." Kyle commented. "Are you sure you want to do this here? I think people are watching..."  
>"Who cares if people are watching? Once our wishes are granted, we'll be the ones laughing." Cartman said confidently. Kenny smirked.<br>"I just want to see how humiliated Cartman is when it doesn't work." He said. Stan frowned.  
>"If it doesn't, so help me god, Cartman..." Stan's threat was interrupted by a familiar, rather monotone voice.<br>"What are you guys doing?" Craig stood above them, half lidded blue eyes looking over them.  
>"None of your business, Craig." Cartman growled, shooting the tall boy a glare. Craig didn't look over at Cartman, though he did acknowledge him by flipping him the bird.<br>"What's that?" Craig asked, pointing at the covered orb.  
>"It looks like a ball covered by a piece of cloth." Clyde commented, coming up behind Craig.<br>"Thanks, captain obvious..." Craig said, rolling his eyes.  
>"Hey fellas!" Cartman clenched his teeth as he heard Butters approach.<br>"God. Is every asshole in town in the park today?" Cartman complained. Butters looked offended.  
>"All I said was hi, Eric. You don't have to be so rude." Butters said, looking down.<br>"I thought you didn't care if people watched." Kenny pointed out. Cartman huffed.  
>"I don't. It's just that-" Cartman began.<br>"Common guys... This is stupid. We're just embarrassing ourselves." Kyle interrupted. "Let's just let Stan beat Cartman up for spending his Grandpa's relic money and get out of here." Cartman looked over at Kyle, anger on his face.  
>"Shut up, Kyle! It's totally gonna work!" He shouted, reaching over and grabbing the cloth, revealing the dim, crystal orb. Clyde looked at it. "I knew it was a ball under a cloth!" He exclaimed. Craig shook his head, sighing. Butter's face lit up.<br>"Ooo! Are... Are you guys tellin' each others fortunes?" Butters asked. Cartman face palmed.  
>"No, Butters. We're not telling each others fortunes. That's really gay." Cartman chided.<br>"No. We're just getting our wishes granted by a stupid ball that Cartman retardedly bought off some old guy." Kenny said. He was getting too much of a kick out of this. Butters looked at the ball excitedly.  
>"Wow! Really?" He exclaimed.<br>"You guys are all ass holes! I can't believe I was going to share this great secret with you!" Cartman yelled, face getting flushed with anger. "That's it. Screw you guys, I'm going home!" He grabbed the ball, starting to stand up. Stan stood up as well.  
>"Cartman, you son of a bitch! I knew you were lying!" He shouted, enraged.<br>"I was not lying, Stan! I really believe this orb can make us rich and powerful! It can grant any wish!" Cartman said, starting to get nervous.  
>"Can it bring back my Grandpa's relic money? Or better yet, can it bring back my Grandpa's memorable relics? I knew I shouldn't have let you sell them!" Stan was clearly upset now.<br>"Well, I don't know about that... But-" Cartman was interrupted by Stan lunging at him. The orb flew out of Cartman's hands. It crashed to the ground, breaking into pieces.  
>Kenny suddenly froze. His heart started beating really fast. 'Th-this feeling... What is this feeling?' He thought. His head started to pound along with his heart. He dropped to his knees, clenching his teeth. Kyle looked over at him.<br>"Oh my god! Kenny, are you okay?" Kyle didn't get the chance to go to Kenny. He heard a scream from his left. Looking over, he saw Butters on the ground, holding his head and writhing in agony. "Butters! What's wrong?" Craig and Clyde stood, each one looking puzzled. Token came running up to them.  
>"Craig! Come quick! I think Tweek is having a seizure!" Craig's eyes widened. He started running off, Clyde close behind. Stan looked up from on top of Cartman.<br>"What's happening?" He muttered. Cartman used this time to throw Stan off of him. He started running away. Stan was about to chase after him, hut stopped when he heard Butters scream again. He looked over, seeing Kyle kneel by Kenny. Everything seemed to go quiet through the chaos. People were starting to gather. He saw Wendy and Bebe look on with concern. One of his classmates, Kevin Stoley, was with them. Dougie and Pip, who were two good friends of Butters, tried to get through the crowd to help him. Stan came back to his senses when he heard Kyle yell. Kenny got up and started running away from Kyle.  
>"Kenny! Wait!" Kenny ran into the streets, getting run over by a truck as soon as his foot hit the pavement. The last thing he heard was the thing he usually heard right before he died.<br>"Oh my god! They killed Kenny!"  
>"You bastard!"<br>It was over. The pain in his head... His wild heart beat...  
>Now all he had to do was wake up... And things would be back to normal once more.<p>

((Thanks to:

Patrick: For proof reading chapters one and two (even though you were slacking on chapter two... **grumble grumble**

xxx-thenaruto-xxx: For reviewing. Yes, Cartman is a dick, isn't he? Haha.

For any other readers: Thanks for reading (and hopefully enjoying) my fanfic! Feel free to write reviews of what you think! I would be very grateful if you did!

Ok! Chapter three is coming up as soon as I write it and all that jazz!))


	3. The voice of Chaos

(( Proof reading... Hah, who needs proof reading? Not mee~ (probably should have gotten someone to proof read this...) … Meh.

Chapter three... Finally up. Yayy~

Enjoy!))

Darkness. All around him. All he could see. It wasn't the kind of darkness one sees when they closed their eyes, either. "W-where am I?" Butters wondered aloud. He couldn't see anything. "Hello?" The tone of his voice had a hint of panic in it. "...O-oh boy... I'm dead, aren't I?"  
>"No. You're not dead..." Butters gasped as he heard another voice. It was a deep yet soothing voice- one that he had heard before somewhere... It took him awhile to figure out whose voice it was.<br>"W-what? What are you doing here? I thought I got rid of you years ago!" Butters exclaimed.  
>"Oh, you never got rid of me, child... I just had more pressing matters than staying with you all those years. I'm back now, though. Sorry for my absence." The mysterious voice said.<br>"Oh no... That means I have to start taking those darn pills again..." The mysterious voice chuckled at butters' statement.  
>"Keep believing that, if it makes you feel better. I'm only here to make you comfortable." The voice cooed.<br>"No your not. I-I know you, Professor Chaos, and I won't fall for any of your tricks!" Butters yelled, finally revealing who the voice belonged to. There was a moment of silence, followed by a deep laughter.  
>"I'm surprised you remember me. It's been so long. Too long, my dear boy."<br>"Yeah. Too long for you, maybe. I've been happier without you. Much happier without you. In fact I've never been happier!" Butters gave a poor excuse for a laugh.  
>"I can see that." Sarcasm was evident on Professor Chaos' voice. "Well, you might think you don't need me, but I do need you. Wasn't the old days we had together fun? Can't you be at least a little courteous to me?"<br>"No! I-I... I'm sorry... Wait, no I'm not sorry. You need to leave, now!"  
>"My apologies, but that's not going to happen. As I said before, I need you." A slight moment of silence ensued as Butters prepared to say something. He didn't get the chance. "It seems that our time together was shorter than I expected... Ah well. We'll talk again some time soon. I can assure you of that."<p>

Before Butters could say anything, Professor chaos' presence had disappeared. A blinding light surrounded Butters. It took him awhile to realize his eyes had opened. His vision cleared slowly and he found himself in a plain white room. He looked to his left and saw machines with tubes attached to them. The tubes seemed to be connecting to his arm, giving him nutrients and other liquids. A person in a white coat looked over him. "Hey! He's awake!" The person called. Butters winced as the person, which he decided must be a doctor, used a loud voice. The doctor clearly saw this. "I'm sorry." He said in a hushed voice. "I'm just glad to see your doing ok." Butters smiled weakly.  
>"Thanks for your concern, sir." Butters' slowly sat up, rubbing his short blond hair.<br>"Wow, you're even sitting up. Isn't that just great?" A nurse came up behind the doctor. She also saw how well the boy was doing.  
>"Doctor... Do you think his friends can come in to visit him, now?" She asked. Shock was evident on Butters' face.<br>"My friends...?" He whispered. The nurse smiled.  
>"Yes. They've been here pretty much all three days you've been here." She informed. Butters' eyes widened.<br>"Wait... I-I've been sleeping for three days?"  
>"Indeed. We brought you and two other boys about your age here. Unfortunately, one didn't make it, and the other... Well, he isn't doing too well." When he saw Butters' worried face, the doctor's frown turned into a small but comforting smile. "But you don't need to worry." He turned to the nurse. "Let them in." The nurse smiled and nodded her head.<br>"Yes doctor." She said before leaving the room. Butters looked back up at the doctor. "Excuse me, sir..."  
>"What is it, Leopold?" The doctor looked up from his clip board.<br>"It's just... My parents... Did they come visit me at all?" Butters asked, looking anxious. The doctor stayed silent for a moment, thinking.  
>"No. I don't think they did." The doctor finally replied. Butters heart broke a bit right there. The doctor grew worried when he looked at Butters' disappointed face. "O-of course, they probably will soon! Maybe they were too busy to come the past three days!" Butters frown darkened when the doctor mentioned something about his parents being too busy to see him. The doctor winced, seeing that his attempt to cheer the boy up failed miserably. "Well... Uhm... Maybe they... Maybe they have been planning this all along! And as soon as you get home, they'll have a surprise waiting for you!" The doctor stood, silent for a moment. "... A surprise that I might have just ruined, if they are in fact having a surprise party for you..." The doctor looked like he was going to continue when the door burst open. He looked over, smiling as he saw the nurse standing behind two kids- one about Butters' age with shoulder length blond hair, the other a bit younger with freckles and curly brownish red hair. The younger one dashed into the room, right by Butters' bedside. The blond followed, looking apologetically over at the doctor before stopping beside Butters' bed as well. A broad smile appeared on Butters' face.<br>"Pip! Dougie!" He exclaimed.  
>"Butters! Thank god, you're awake!" Dougie looked close to tears. "I thought you were a goner!" Pip nodded his head.<br>"Yes. We were very worried... I am glad to see that your alright now though." He said, British accent evident. He patted Dougie on the shoulder. "We've been waiting for you here at the hospital in hopes that you would wake soon." Now it was Butters who was close to tears.  
>"O-oh guys... You didn't have to do that..."<br>"Of course we did!" Dougie blurted, a bit loudly.  
>"Hush! You're going to wake up any sleeping patients..." Pip brought his fingers to his lips. Butters smiled at his two dear friends as they turned to talk to each other. The voice had been forgotten... For now...<p>

Kenny's blue eyes snapped open. He found himself in his bed, just like every other time he died. The pain in his head was gone, though the memory of it still lingered. What happened there? Where did that pain come from? It all happened so sudden... Then, he remembered... "Butters!" He remembered how Butters had collapsed. He also recalled Token telling Craig that Tweek had a seizure or something. He slowly calmed down. Kenny died... Everything had been reset, just like it always did. … "But... But why do I get this feeling that everything's still not ok...?" He mumbled. Sighing, he closed his eyes again. "I'm just being paranoid."


End file.
